Locke The Salesman
Note: This gazette was written when Locke was first introduced, when he visited only once a month. Locke The Traveling Salesman, also known as Locke or Locke The Salesman, was implemented into the game on the 22nd of March 2015 to tackle the issue of the inflation of World Locks in the game, as well as to introduce new items. Locke stops for two days a month, once on the first half of the month and again for the second half of the month. Locke ' travels to a new world every ten minutes, broadcasting to 500 random players ''"Locke has stopped by the world ! Go buy stuff from him!", indicating where Locke is. Once the ten minutes is over, Locke will spawn in a new world. If Locke spawns in a jammed world, he will say "Pssst... hey guys! It's me, Locke! Since this world is jammed, my visit will just be our little secret. Come buy stuff from me, quick!" Appearance '''Locke wears a Pink Fedora, Distinguished Grey Hair, Pink Suitcoat, Fancy Pants and Pencil Mustache. He has a tanned skin tone. Uses Locke allows players to purchase items off him for Locks. Available Trades Patches and Updates * On the 29th of February 2016, there was a major balance patch in the game. One of the patches was that the price of Megaphones was increased from 10 World Locks to 20 World Locks. The goal was to decrease the broadcast activity in the game. * On the 18th of March 2016, Hamumu made a post regarding Locke's schedule. Locke now comes twice a month, once in the first half of the month, and another in the second half of the month, instead of once a month. Trivia * Upon entering Locke's menu, he will give a comment on how many locks the player currently has in his backpack. * When entering a world that Locke is in, a message in the chat will appear saying "Locke is currently in this world hawking his fabulous wares!" * When Locke leaves the world, a message will appear, saying, "Well, I wouldn't be much of a traveling salesman if I didn't travel. I'll see you guys later!" * When calling "00000" on a Telephone it brings the player to an operator. Entering "Locke" in will prompt a response from the operator, asking the player to ask Locke about "Old Gertie". Doing so prompts a response from Locke. "Woah, Old Gertie... that brings back memories! Hmm. What can I say... Well, there's a story about Old Gertie. The gist is that she was a blue cow, fit to burst with milk, and she flew over the moon, mooing. That'd be something to see, eh? Yeah. Old stories were pretty stupid." This is a clue to the Discover The Truth riddle. * Locke's Wisdom allows players to ask him about items, giving the item's description when the name of any item is typed in. * Typing in anything inappropriate into Locke's Wisdom will cause the player to respawn and say "Well, I never!!" * If you manages to dress up exacly as Locke , you will obtain the 'Dress Up As Locke' as part of the epic quest. Gallery Category:Events Category:Locke The Travelling Salesman. Category:Unobtainable Category:Unsplicable Category:NPCs Category:Blocks Category:Non-solid Blocks